Gokage Summit II
by aquascrew42
Summary: The Gokages came together for a meeting about a new jutsu, but afterwards Orochimaru attacks! Story is better than the summary. Started out as RP so might be a bit weird.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! 1_ _st_ _fan fiction so I might do something wrong. Please review afterwards. Also, contains spoilers for chapter 700 of the manga. Read at the risk of spoilers!_

 _Credit: Story by: Neji, who has horrible immune system, and Ino, who is kind-of sassy._

 _Typed by: Neji_

 _Edited by: Ino and Neji_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: We look nothing like Kishimoto-san. So how did you think we own Naruto? –Neji_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violet are blue,_

 _We don't own Naruto,_

 _And so don't you! -Ino_

 _Enjoy._

Gokage summit II

It was a beautiful and sunny day, with a gentle breeze, just the way Gaara liked on a sunny day.

"HI! What cha doing?" said Ino cheerfully, taking Gaara by surprise.

"Uh", though Gaara, "I'm not ready for so much happiness in the morning."

"I'm heading to a meeting with the Gokages, now go back to the flower shop Ino. See you around." said Gaara in a quiet and grumpy voice, that was hard for Ino to hear.

 **Orochimaru: waits for Gaara and Temari to leave, then sends snakes to follow them.**

 **At the meeting**

"Naruto, your late!" shouted Gaara grumpily. He was not having a good day, Ino had ruined it first, now Naruto? "This is not going well." thought Gaara, "Not well at all."

"Sorry, Gaara. Okay start the meeting." said Naruto, clueless of the angry expression on Gaara's face.

 **Orochimaru's snake climbs up the roof.**

"Someone's here!", said Chōjūrō/Mizukage suddenly **.**

 **The snake stops moving**.

"There's no one there.", said Shikamaru, "Let's continue the meeting."

_ **Meeting ends.**

 **Hinata comes in.**

"Hi Hinata.", said Naruto. Happy to see his girlfriend here.

"Hi, Naruto-kun.", said Hinata, while blushing so much she looks like a tomato.

"Great", muttered Gaara, "More cheerful freaks."

"What is she doing here?", asked Gaara in a louder voice so Naruto can hear him.

"Hinata's here to protect us with her Byakugan.", said Naruto proudly.

"Then Hinata, scan the area for us, would you?", asked Gaara.

 **The snake appeared and bit Hinata.**

"HINATA!", shouted Naruto.

"I'll get the medical team here.", said Shikamaru.

 **Gaara went and kills the snake.**

 **After the snake was killed, 4 more snakes came out.**

"Orochimaru is here!" shouted Naruto.

 **Sakura comes in with Shikamaru.**

 **Snakes disappeared in smoke.**

 **Everyone coughs because of the smoke.**

"Did someone drop a smoke bomb?", asked Sakura, wondering if Naruto is still stupid enough to drop a smoke bomb by  
accident.

"Where did the snakes go?", asked Naruto.

 **Naruto activates Sage Mode to look for Orochimaru + snakes.**

"Can we get going now?", asked Kurotsuchi/Tsuchikage.

"Orochimaru is… that's weird, I can sense a few Orochimarus… But the closest and possibly real Orochimaru is 50 meters away.", confirmed Naruto.

"Can we get going now, Hokage?", asked Kurotsuchi/Tsuchikage.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has a bad day.", though Gaara in his head.

"Let's get Orochimaru!", shouted Gaara in an angry voice.

"Why?", asked Bee/Raikage.(1)

"Cause he's gonna spill all our military secrets!", shouted Gaara in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey OctoPops!", said Naruto in Sage mode, "Where's 8 tails? I can't feel his chakra at all."

 **Dun Dun Dun**

Chapter 1 ends

 _What is gonna happen? Find out on the next chapter! ^^ Make sure you review! –AquaScrew42_

(1) The Raikage is Orochimaru in disguise. The real Bee is fighting 8 shadow doppelgangers and 8 snakes.

Next chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Argument

_Okay, this is very random but since Canada Day is coming up, Happy Canada Day! ^^… I have nothing else to say. Darn it. Oh… whatever. I'm not gonna do credits since I think it's weird and Ino was shouting at me for all those calling her sassy but whatever. Also, some of the new Gokages are wrong. Bee is not Raikage. I forgot to check before. The real raikage now is Darui. (Sorry Ino.)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. T.T We do not own it and that's that! –Neji_

 _-Ino_

 _Now read and review._

Chapter 2: Argument

The Raikage suddenly punched Naruto in the face. Because of this, Shikamaru, Temari, and the other gokage assistants went to protect their own kages, all with an surprise look on their face. (1)

"What got into you, OctoPops?!" shouted Naruto.

"Darn! I need to think of an excuse to get out of this mess and make Naruto not suspect me and not reveal my identity… I know!", said inner Orochimaru. (2) His inner self smiled evilly.

"Naruto! I can't seem to control myself." Explained the raikage, "I blame the sand! They are the only ones who know how to do the art of puppeteering (3)

"I didn't do it!" shouted Kankuro angrily.

"Well you're the most suspicious… Makeup face." Said the raikage. Inner Orochimaru was very pleased with the insult that he said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Kankuro, with fire in his eyes he pulled out his scroll.

"Oh no." thought Gaara "Kankuro snapped."

"Kankuro…" Naruto said in a very calm but scary voice, "Relese the charka strings."

"But I didn't do anything!" , protested Kankuro.

"Did too!", said the raikage.

"Did not!", argued Kankuro.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Naruto! Hinata woke up. She fainted due to snake poison.", informed Sakura, cutting the argument between Kankuro and the raikage.

"I'm fine too! Fool, ya fool!", said the real Bee. Hiding behind Bee, was 4 Orochimarus. Surprisingly, all the Gokages didn't notice, cause they are a too shocked to see 2 Killer Bees.

"WHAT?! HOW ARE THERE 2 KILLER BEES?", shouted Naruto confusingly.

"Naruto is still as stupid as before.", thought Shikamaru in his mind.

"I know! OctoPops must have done the shadow clone jutsu!", said Naruto.

"YES! YOUR RIGHT NARUTO!", said the raikage.

"NO! YOUR WRONG NARUTO!", said Bee.

"Just calm down you two. Who is the real Bee?", said Naruto, still confused as he had in the beginning.

"ME! KILLER BEE IS ME! FOOL, YA FOOL!", rapped the real Killer Bee.

"NO! I'M THE REAL KILLER BEE, WHEE!", said the raikage.

"AHHH! ARE YOU GONNA RELESE 8 TAILS?!", said Naruto. (4)

"N-No,", said the raikage nervously," Why would I do that?"

"That just gave me a great idea! How about the real Bee is the one that can release 8 tails?", suggested Shikamaru.

DUN

DUN

DUN (Doom for Orochimaru)

End of chapter 2

 _(1) Can't find the names of the assintants. End of story._

 _(2) Hey Sakura's not the only one that can have an inner self!_

 _(3) When Orochimaru is pretending to be Bee, he is called the raikage. And I don't remember what the real name is for the "Art of puppeteering" so that's what I called it._

 _(4) If you are confused, when Killer Bee releases 8 tails, he usally says "Whee!"_

 _Finally finished another chapter. Please review or eles Orochimaru will pretend to be you.(LOL)_


	3. Fight!

_To those that like this story and wants to read it, sorry for not uploading, also, Silversplash 66 is Ino. Search her up when you have the chance. She writes Vamp Knights Fanfic._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: All the charaters in Naruto does not belong to us. – Aquascrew 42 & Silversplash 66_

Killer Bee release 8 tails in a safe place that Naruto found, but the raikage didn't and can't.

"Now that we know which one is the OctoPops, who's the other guy?" asked Naruto.

"Umm…" said everyone lamely.

"IT'S A DISGUSIE!" shouted Naruto like they should have guessed.

"And the only one that can do a perfect disguise that can fool anybody IS…" started Killer Bee.

"OROCHIMARU!" shouted Naruto.

"DIE IMPOSTER!" shouted out Bee.

"Attach!" (1 ((Please read, very important, read at once!))

"What?!" asked Orochimaru, "I-I'm not O-Orochimaru. He's handsome and awesome, I not him."

"Then who are you -Orochimaru-is-so-great-and-handsome?" mocked Gaara.

"I'm Bee!" said Orochimaru, trying to convince the crowd.

"Then prove it." said Bee angrily.

"Hmph!" said Orochimaru, lifting his head up in the air.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Gaara ,"let's have a rap battle!"

"NOOOO!", said Orochimaru, then, out of hatred he attacked Gaara. (2) Gaara used Sand Shield to block Orochimaru's feeble attack. Orochimaru jumps on Gaara's sand shield in attempt to summon the Triple Rashimon on the shield to crush Gaara dead. Gaara simply just moves away from under the shield to the side and Orochimaru's attack failed.

"Screw you Sand boy!" spat Orochimaru, "A Thousand Shadow Snake Technique (x4)" (3)

"Watch out Kazekage!" shouted Naruto while aiming an Odarama Rasengan at Orochimaru in Sage Mode.

 _(_ _1) Silversplash made me put "Attach" on because I had misspelled Attack on the rough draft._

 _(2) Orochimaru is horrible at rapping._

 _(3) There are 3 Orochimaru shadow clones so they all used that attach at the same time so it's x4._


	4. Chapter 4: Identity reveled

_A/N I got nothing to say but please review I guess._

 _Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns everything except the plot and story line and everything else but he owns Naruto._

Orochimaru was tired from all the fighting and losing chakra fast. He needs to find someway to distract the Gokages.

Naruto, who is in sage mode, had sense Orochimaru's drop in chakra and decided that this is the perfect time to revel Orochimaru.

"Fellow Gokages, Orochimaru is losing a huge amount of chakra. This is our perfect time to revel him!" Naruto informed the Gokages… and Sakura.

"But how would you know Naruto?" questioned Bee.

"OctoPops, I'm using Sage Mode, duh." Answered Naruto.

"But we need proof!" argued Bee.

"Then I'll just rip that disguise off of him." said Naruto in rage that Bee did not believe him. He ran straight up to the Raikage to rip his disguise up, but he failed horribly by tripping himself. But the Raikage was ready to punch Naruto, but since Naruto tripped, so the Raikage fell due to the force of his punch that hit nobody.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto in rage for his stupid actions of tripping and falling.

"Shut up, we're on a mission here." Said Bee.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. Save your energy for Orochimaru." Said Naruto in attempt to save his butt from being kicked.

"Freaks." Said the Raikage in disgust.

"Like you aren't!" proclaimed Sakura, Naruto, and Killer Bee.

Suddenly, in the mind of the 4 Orochimaru's, they came up with a plan.

"Would you like to know who the Raikage really is?", said Orochimaru #1.

"Hell yeah! Not that we don't know who he is.", replied Naruto, Sakura, and Bee in union.

"We could tell you who the Raikage is but what do we get in return?" replied Orochimaru #2.

"Money" offered Naruto.

"Your freedom" offered Bee. (1)

"YOUR LIFE!" offered Sakura. (2)

"If I tell you who the Raikage is, you have to offer me money, my freedom and my life and so is the Raikage's freedom and life. Deal?" asked Orochimaru #3.

Everyone talked and finally came with a conclusion, after 30 seconds of talking. "It's not wroth it." Announced Gaara.

"Fine then. We won't tell you who the Raikage is." said Orochimaru #4.

"Fine by us." Gaara said again.

"Darn Gaara" mumbled Orochimaru #4. "But we will tell you anyways. He is us." Then the four Orochimaru left like monks.

"That's good." Said Sakura. "Now that they told us, we can beat the crap out of Orochimaru." But as Sakura turn to face her target, he was gone.

"Where the heck is Orochimaru!" asked Sakura.

"He probably hid between the other Orochimarus." Guessed Naruto.

 _(1) Bee is offering that Orochimaru those not have to go to jail._

 _(2) Sakura is offering Orochimaru she will not kill him._

 _That is all for this chapter. Please review and follow._


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

_I have accidentally lost the first draft of this chapter so this new one is not really fitting to the name. And Silversplash 66 my co-writer, I did read your story, so don't yell at me anymore telling me I should read your story, kay? Also, stop insulting me in Japanese. Please review and follow even if I have a horrible summary._

 _Disclaimer: If I had own Naruto, Neji and Sasori will still be alive, but there aren't so I don't own Naruto._

Orochimaru had sneak away, so now, the Gokages and Sakura are back at the Hokage's office, planning out what to do now.

"We should look for Orochimaru." Said Bee.

"Then I will stay here to make HQ." said Shikamaru "Like my father did" he thought sadly.

Gaara, Naruto, and Bee were about to set on their journey, but not before someone rushed into the room.

"Hokage-sama!" said Hinata's cousin, Ko "I have heard what had happened from Hinata-sama, so I am here to help." (1)

"Thank you Ko. This is Gaara, the Kazekage and Bee, the Raikage. Now that you know who you are working with, can you scan the area?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, Hokage-sama." Ko said as he activated his byakugan. The Gokages waited for a while until Ko finds Orochimaru.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru is 46m 46oNE." said Ko, finally finding Orochimaru's trail.

"Thanks Ko. Soon, you'll be a fine shinobi like Neji." Praised Naruto. But Ko took it the other way.

"You mean I'll die when I'm turning 17?" he asked, insulted and angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant. Neji was a great shinobi, and he saved me," Naruto replied, trying to make Ko feel better.

"But, like u said, he WAS a fine shinobi. HE'S DEAD" Ko said, still feeling insulted.

"Shut up, Ko and lead us." Ordered Naruto, since Ko is getting on his nerves. "That kid…" he thought.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Ko quietly, knowing he is in trouble.

They arrive to find 10 Orochimarus at their destination. As they move closer, Orochimaru picks up a villager, knife in hand and said, "Don't come any closer or he dies."

 _(1) I wish the cousin of Hinata that rushed in was Neji and not Ko. Too bad he's dead. DARN YOU KISHIMOTO-SAN!_

 _Please review, follow or favorite and read the Neji and Ino oneshot that I and in the future, Silversplash will write too!_


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

_I just want to say that you can_ _TOTALLY_ _ignore Silver or Silversplash 66's non-sense reviews. But I'll just answer her question for why I have so less favorites. It's because most of my favorite stories are in the community I follow so I'm just too lazy to favorite them. Now stop asking these questions! Please review for this story, but if you want to ask me questions, Private message me._

 **Bold +** _Italic =_ _ **Orochimaru's**_ _ **Thoughts.**_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters belong to Kishimoto. The story and plot belongs to Silversplash 66 and me._

"What do you brats want with me?" asked Orochimaru with a kunai to the hostage's throat. He was not quite sure why he did that, since he could fight them himself, and probably win. But he needed to find their objective of chasing him across Konoha, and he thinks this is the best way to do it.

"We need to capture you." Said Naruto

 _ **Wow, Naruto is so stupid that he answered my question right away. I would think he would be smarter that he is Hokage now. He is still that yellow stupid brat.**_

"Naruto, you do know that now you have told him that you need to capture him, he's gonna run away, right?" Asked Gaara, thinking of a sensible reason that he had told Orochimaru that they needed to capture him. But he could come up with no good reason except one that includes every single shinobi in Konoha to surround the border of Konoha to assure that Orochimaru will not escape. Which is quite impossible.

"And why do you want to capture me?" asked Orochimaru, suspecting that Naruto is smart enough NOT to answer this question.

"Because you will leak the secret of the new jutsu." Answer Naruto.

 _ **HE ANSWERED ME! He is even more of a fool then I thought!**_

"But I don't have Rinnegan, and I promise not to leak the secret of the new jutsu." Said Orochimaru, trying to make puppy eyes. But it looks just creepy, and scary when he smiled.

"But I will steal Sasuke-kun's eyes and use the jutsu to destroy the world. Mwahahahahaha!" muttered Orochimaru.

"Is it fine with you, Gaara, OctoPops?" asked Naruto

"NO NARUTO! WE'RE NOT FINE AT ALL!" shouted Gaara and Bee.

"I will be of personal use to one of you." Offered Orochimaru.

"Ew. Why would we want to have you to our personal use? Unless you give us all your knowledge from all your research. Or serve us!" Said Gaara, once he got the picture of any one doing anything "bad" with Orochimaru out of his head. He knows he is gonna barf when he returns to Sunagakure(the sand village).

"Fine. I will tell you all the knowledge of my research to one of you. Or serve you. Fine?" asked Orochimaru.

"Maybe" said the three Gokages at the same time. "No! He will tell our village all the secrets of nature."

"Can I choose?" asked Orochimaru.

"NO!" reply the 3 Gokages. But all this arguing is part of their plan. The 3 Gokages are distracting Orochimaru, while Ko sneaks up on him at attack him from behind.

"JUST DECIDE THEN!" shouted Orochimaru. And while Orochimaru continues to blab away, Ko is getting ready to attack. But Orochimaru slip on a puddle on the ground, and hit Ko in the face.  
"Uh-uh. I knew this Hyuga was behind me so I pretended to slip and hit him in the face." Said Orochimaru embarrassedly.

"Yeah right." Said Bee.

"So who?" asked Orochimaru trying to change the topic.

"Uh…" said the Gokage 3.

"Naruto?" suggested Gaara.

"OctoPops?" suggested Naruto.

"Gaara?" suggested Bee.

"How about me?" asked Ko

"Sure!" said the Gokages cheerfully.

"NO WAY!" said Orochimaru, horrified of serving a kid. (1)

"I know! You can serve the third Hokage." Suggested Gaara.

"But the third Hokage died." Said Orochimaru, confused of what Gaara was saying."

Exactly! SO DIE!" shouted Gaara as he starts to attack Orochimaru.

 _(1) I know that the Ko in Naruto is an adult, but it is so much easier to have a kid so, now Ko is a kid._

 _Please review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am just gonna go puke in the bathroom due to the picture of Orochimaru being of anyone's personally use._


	7. Chapter 7: So, who?

_Summer's almost over… That's horrible. I hope you all had a great summer; cause mine was not the best._

 **Gaara's thoughts**

 _ **Orochimaru's thoughts**_

 _Naruto's thoughts_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. If you think I own Naruto, you do not read Naruto._

Gaara used Sand Coffin to kill Orochimaru, only to find the one he killed was a doppelganger. (1)

Orochimaru smiled and said, "That's a doppelganger, fool!"

 **I know it is Captain Obvious.**

"Look at your feet." Said Gaara calmly, but with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No way. If I look down, you'll probably sneak attack me." Said Orochimaru. (2)

 _ **What does that brat think I am, a 5 year old boy? I'll just walk away.**_

Just as Orochimaru was about to leave, he finds out that he can't move.

 _ **What's this, SAND?!**_

"Sand coffin" said Gaara, commanding his sand to crush the snake's leg, which doesn't make sense cause snakes don't have legs but it doesn't matter.

"Ah!" scream Orochimaru in pain. "Why is happening to me?"

"It's happening to you cause Ko heard you was gonna steal Sasuke's eyes" said Naruto.

"I was kidding," said Orochimaru as he puts on the worst smile EVER!

"So the evil laugh was a joke to?"

"I was simply practicing my evil laugh." Replied Orochimaru.

 _Yeah right._

"So, um. Do you still want my help? Hehe." Said Orochimaru nervously.

"Nah. Your pretty much useless after I crushed your legs." Said Gaara.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Orochimaru, pointing at his feet after he regurgitate himself.

"Fine. Now your gonna help Naruto now." Said Gaara.

"And since the Sand, the Cloud, the Mist, and the Shadow is in an alliance with the Leaf, you'll be serving us as well." Said Gaara evilly.

"So, I'm off the leash?" asked Orochimaru.

"Provided that you won't steal Sasuke's eyes, yes." Said Naruto.

"If he dies, can he's eyes?" asked Orochimaru like a 5 year old.

'We'll make sure that he'll be alive AFTER you die." Said Naruto.

"But I can't die" whined Orochimaru.

"Exactly. If he's gonna die soon, we'll kill you first." Said Gaara cheerfully.

 _ **Darn it.**_

"So, who do I serve?" ask Orochimaru.

"NARUTO YOU FOOL!" screamed everyone.

"Who do you guys think you're talking to?" asked Orochimaru cause he's pissed off.

"An over sized snake." Said Naruto bitterly.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" asked Orochimaru.

"Fine." Said Naruto.

 _(1) Having writer's block so can't find a good way to start it._

 _(2) Writer's block 2._

 _Please review. I gotta get rid of this writer's block. Bye._


	8. Chapter 8: Three month later

_Ahhhhh! Orochimaru is out to kill MEEEEEE! (100 shadow snake technique- Orochimaru) I really hope you like last chapter or else I'll have to go to the hospital for no good reason. Now I'm gonna run to keep myself alive! T.T_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Sasuke's thoughts**_

 _Shikamaru's thoughts._

 _Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Orochimaru won't be out to kill me, would he?_

It was three month after everything that happened. Orochimaru is finally off the leash of working for the five villages at the same time. So, to celebrate himself for being officially off the Gokage- _brats_ leash. Orochimaru decided to meet up with his favorite experiment. Sasuke.

Upon his arrival to Sasuke's hideout, Orochimaru has decided that he will steal Sasuke's eyes, since he's off the leash.

"Sasuke-kun… ssss." Whispered Orochimaru.

"What." Said Sasuke firmly. His tone clearly stating he is annoyed. He does not appreciate his old owner suddenly popping into his hideout out of nowhere like a groundhog.

"Come closer and celebrate with your sensei." Said Orochimaru like a cheesy martial arts sensei from the movies.

"Fine." Said Sasuke, walking closer to Orochimaru. _**Why does Orochimaru sound like a cheesy martial art sensei from the movies?**_ (1)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I WILL STEAL YOUR EYES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Orochimaru laughed, and shouted.

Then some smoke came out.

"Wha-" questioned Orochimaru.

"Doppelganger." Sasuke replied quietly. Fully aware that Orochimaru know it is a doppelganger. While Sasuke was talking just about everything that's obvious, Sakura and Naruto drop the net that they kept for this occasion.

"Ya broke your promise. Dattebayo." Said Naruto, up on the rooftop, hanging from a bar along with Sakura.

"So now, you're GOING to jail, DIE in jail, and ROT in jail, for attempting to steal Sasuke-kun's eyes." Said Sakura bitterly.

"But you never twold me I had to go in jell if I dwid do that…" said Orochimaru like a 3 year old girl with a pouting face.

"We did. Incase you forgot, we are going to get Shikamaru to break the fourth wall and show you, and the readers a flashback!" said Sakura. "Wait, Shikamaru is stuck on wall three. So we are going to have to make something up until Shikamaru finishes breaking wall three and four."

"I'll just entertain everyone with my magic tricks." Orochimaru Suggested.

"Magic tricks are lame when you know Ninjutsu." Said Sasuke.

"I agree." Replied Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey! Shikamaru just said me finished breaking the fourth wall, but he also said we broke it too. He wants us to show everyone the flashback tape." Sakura notified.

"Okay. IT was getting weird talking to people though a extra layer." Said Naruto.

"Tape rolling in 3, 2, 1, GO!" said Sas-

" _So, I'm off the leash?" asked Orochimaru._

" _Provided that you won't steal Sasuke's eyes, yes." Said Naruto._

"Now that we got that out, Shikamaru's gonna fix the fourth wall that he broke and the fourth wall that we broke." Said Sakura, while letting out a yawn.

 _Why do I do all the work here? * Cry *_

"But-But, that was a doppelganger, and a drunk one too. It must be the one from when I drank so many sake and I forgot to pay so I made doppelgangers to make sure the bar owner can't catch me. Plus Sasuke was a doppelganger, I wanted to see if I could steal a doppelganger's eyes…" Explained Orochimaru.

"Well, we'll be holding your doppelgangers promises, even drunk ones, official. And I don't care if it's Sasuke's doppelganger or his real self but you can't steal his eyes." Said Naruto.

"Please, believe me," begged Orochimaru, on his knees.

"Wrong! It's BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" replied/shouted Orochimaru. "But, just give me another chance, after all, there's only one legendary Sannin called Orochimaru, right?"

"Good point." Said Naruto. "But I'll give you a better point. There's only one person named Sasuk-"

"Wrong." shouted Orochimaru suddenly, cutting Naruto's words. "The Third Hokage's father's name was Sasuke."

"I WASN'T FINISHED," shouted Naruto in Orochimaru's ears, which will probably lead to eternal damage but, we'll talk about that later. "As I was saying, there's only one person named Sasuke that has rinniegan and sharingan. Heck, there's only one person of every kind, so your reason is not good enough."

"Well, before you take me to jail, let me do my magic trick! ^^" Said Orochimaru.

"Fine." Replied the Sannin pupil three or SP3 if you're lazy.

"Okay. Close your eyes. And only open when I tell you to! ^^ " Said Orochimaru in a creepily sweet tone.

"Ok." Replied SP3.

The SP3 closed their eyes and Orochimaru pulls out his katana, Kusangi and slices the net. He summons Sanda the II.

"Okay open your eyes" said Orochimaru. The SP3 opens there eyes and see Orochimaru riding on Sanda the II and they swore something that I can't tell or I'll have to move the rating to T… Sorry for breaking to fourth wall Shikamaru.

 _No problem, narrator. I'll just fix the wall for the fifth time. How troublesome._

"Bye Bye Stupid!" said Orochimaru as he left.

The SP3 just stood there for a minute in silence, not knowing what to say.

"HOW COULD WE JUST LET HIM GO!? TABAYO!" screamed Naruto as he drives a punch into Sasuke's hide out.

"HOW COULD WE BE SO GULLIBLE?! SHANARO" Sakura screamed as she drove a punch into Sasuke's wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DESTROY MY HIDEOUT?!" screamed Sasuke as he drove a katana into Sakura.

…

….

About a hour later of fighting, punching, yelling, screaming, and healing. The three Sannin pupils finally stopped.

"What do we do now?" complained Sasuke the Emo. Sakura and Naruto stared at him.

"WHAT NOW!" shouted Sasuke, perhaps still angry for his former teammates destroying his hideout.

"Orochimaru was your teacher, you should know him bes-" started Naruto.

"Ask Anko." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I SAID ASK ANKO YOU IDIOT!" screamed Sasuke.

"Okay then. Don't get to angry. Cause when normal people get angry, there are flames behind them but when you get angry, there's Amaterasu, so cool down. ^^;." Said Naruto worriedly.

"How bout you shut up, go to Anko's with me, and if you speak one word, I burn you down with Amaterasu." Threatened Sasuke.

I A-G-R-E-E. Said Naruto in sign langue.

 _Sorry for the long chapter, by the way, this chapter is 976 words long, not counting the A/N. I don't care if you don't review. An-_

"I'm gonna get you for making me break and repair all those walls Aqua. I don't care if it is even troublesome. You will die!" _Darn, now I gotta run from Shikamaru * ducking from flying table * and Orochimaru. If I live, I'll upload the next chapter soon._


	9. Chapter 9: Asking Anko Part 1: Narrator

_This story probably has a few chapters left… Hoped you liked the story! Even though chapter one suck, ^^ Reviews will be appreciated. And favorites and follows too! And you don't know, but I have at least five spelling mistakes for each chapter. :P_

 **Anko's thoughts.**

 _AQUASCREW 42_

 _Disclaimer: Not Japanese. So therefore, I cannot make a manga series unless I am in Japan, which I don't so there is no way I could have wrote Naruto. Get what I'm saying?_

"Oi! Anko!" shouted Sasuke when they arrived at Anko's house. Which was an extremely fast time, cause Naruto keep teleporting they though the forest and the village. But even after ten minutes of shouting, and knocking till Sasuke's hand was bleeding. "Grrrr…" growled Sasuke. "I'm gonna come in!" Sasuke kicks the door open, just to find Anko at the door, in her pajamas. Looking very sleepy. But also very surprised.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU KILL MY DOOR?" shouted Anko. Looking very angry and quite annoyed. **Now I have to get a new door. How am I going to keep fixing these doors? I can only get so much food and clothes and DOORS! I need a raise. I can't live with a special jonin's pay…**

"TWO! The door is not alive. THREE! It was your fault not getting the door in time." Said Sasuke.

"W-what? What was one again? * _Yawn_ *" asked Anko. Still looking very sleepy. Which makes her pretty cute. Just imagine, Anko with teddy snake and looses pjs, yawning and stretching like those cute chibi girls. And also-

"HEY! YO! NARRATOR! BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN, HUH? YOUR SUPPOSE TO NARRATE THE STORY! EVER SINCE WE BROKE THE FIRST FOURTH WALL, YOU KEEP DOING THAT. SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ ABOUT NARUTO AND OROCHIMARU, NOT HOW CUTE ANKO IS!" shouted Naruto. Obviously jealous that I'm talking about Anko and not about him… Oh hey, I got a letter. _YOU ARE FIRED FOR NOT DOING YOUR JOB CORRECTLY!_ What?! You can't do this to me! Noooooooo! _AND THE NARRATOR GOT DRAG AWAY. PLEASE WAIT A FEW SENTENCES/MOMENTS UNTIL WE CAN FIND A NEW NARRATOR FOR THIS STORY SINCE I DON'T WANT TO NARATE THE REST OF THE STORY._

 _A COUPLE HUNDRED OF NARRATORS LATER…_

Hi! I am the new narrator! Lets continue the story!

"I don't care." Muttered Sasuke. Who is very unhappy about the narrator mix-up?

"Well, what do ya what?" said Anko like a girl from the country.

"Well, Anko-san, Orochimaru has broke the law of his promise so we are hunting, I-I mean CHASING Orochimaru down. Got any idea or suggestions to where he is?" asked Sakura politely, unlike Sasuke.

"I think he's in his hideout. Now don't bother me. I going back to sleep. * yawn *." Said Anko, slamming the door in the SP3's face. (1)

While the three pupils were running to Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto began talking. "Geez! You broke Anko's door. What is wrong with you Sasuke?"

"Well. If you really must know, there's nothing wrong with me, dweeb." said Sasuke, with a hint of sarcasm in his words.

"You know Naruto, you're the one who is wrong, you pervert!" said Sakura.

 _(1) If you forgot, SP3 means Sannin pupil 3._

 _I just want to say that I am not pretending to be Harry Potter, Twilight, or Hunger Games producers and split the ending in half. No. It's because I'm lazy. And just incase I can't put the whole chapter title in, this chapter is called: Chapter 9: Asking Anko; Part 1: Narrator Problems/Special Filler chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Asking Anko Part 2

_Yay! This story finally got 300 views! I'm gonna try to keep the A/N short. I will try to update each week on either Wednesdays or Sundays. The story is almost finished and I will appreciate if you keep on reading._

 _Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. Don't like it? Suck it up._

"Whatever." Grumbled Naruto.

The SP3 walked slowly to Orochimaru's hideout. The tension in the air has grown thick. By the time they arrived, it was already nighttime.

"What are you brats doing here?" Orochimaru said with a jump as the Team 7 walked through

"Looks like there is something that has lower IQ then me." Naruto mumbled, but still hoping everyone else can hear him.

"Hey! I am the genius that has broken the boundary that no one has before. I have found the mystery of nature. How can I have less IQ then-" Orochimaru argued back.

"WE DON'T CARE" screamed in rage Naruto. "We did not come such a long way just to hear you brag."

Everyone jumped, for it is not everyday the main character of a story rages on you.

"A-a-a… o-o-okay. Keep your cool. You are the great and mighty main character. " Sakura said. Her appearance looks like someone has poured, um… maybe about 2 thousand 4 hundred and 53 gallons of water on her.

"I guess that you finally have the right idea to surrender Sasuke to me, right?" asked Orochimaru, totally ignoring everything Naruto has said.

"NO YOU STUPID IDIOT!" The SP x3 shouted towards "Snake Eyes" for his amazing amount of clueless ness.

"Then I have no choice… But to get them myself!" Orochimaru shouted. "Kuchiyose Summoning! "Shida" (Shi=4 and San=3, Shida, Sanda, get it?)

"Kuchiyose Summoning! Aoda"

"Kuchiyose Summoning! Gamabuta!"

"Kuchiyose Summoning! Katsuya!"

 _Next chapter will be the last, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this stupid story._


End file.
